


Saftey

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>X-men Apocalypse fan fiction</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Apocalypse nor the characters. No sueing please.</p>
<p>If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saftey

**Author's Note:**

> X-men Apocalypse fan fiction
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Apocalypse nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

With a quiet groan, Kurt slowly opens his eyes. Strange, he doesn’t remember laying down. True, a lot had happened yesterday so maybe he hadn’t realized how tired he was. There had been a lot of fighting, a lot despair.

The circus troupe had been bought behind everyone’s back. It wasn’t until the new owner walked in the practice tent and introduced himself that they all learned what happened. And the new owner was clearly not going to give them any time to accept the news. Already he began to make changes, ordering this or that. Some of the members were dismissed, told they had to leave before dark. One of them was his brother, Stefan.

They were outraged and had demanded an explanation. His mother made pleas for the owner to change his mind but Kurt knew the man would not be swayed. Stefan’s eyes darkened but he never said a word. He only walked away.

But that was not the only change to his precious circus family. He remembers now. What had happened before he passed out. He didn’t lay down for the night. He had been drugged. The new owner called him forward by name and Kurt stepped forward. He remembers feeling like he was facing some sort of mad man even though the man in front of him looked nothing special. He was small, round features, with a pair of glasses that somehow made his eyes appear even smaller. But the feeling was there.

The man told him and the others that the times of the Incredible Nightcrawler are over. Then he was told to hold his arm out or he will be forced to hold his arm out. Kurt remembers looking around at the others, trying to figure out what was about to happen. His mother and sister were still crying about Stefan’s leave, he wasn’t sure if they were aware of what was taking place with him.

Someone pushed him from behind, make him stumble a few steps forward, closer to the new owner. This made the man smile as he pulled something out from his pocket. A syringe. Quickly he finds himself backing up, only to slam into the chest of one of the large workers. Thick arms wrapped around him, holding him still.

“Do not struggle little one. He has already dismissed your brother. Next he will target your sister,” the thick voice warns him.

And he knows the worker is telling the truth for the owner is already leering at his sister. He swears he saw the man moistened his lips. He couldn’t risk her safety. So when the worker released him, he moved into the man’s view and held his arm out. He can still feel how the foreign mixture burned as it entered his bloodstream.

Everything went dark after that.

And now, nothing has changed it seems. Everything is still dark. As if he had been dumped into some dark void. He tries to shift, to turn his head to see if maybe he would see more if he does so. The darkness is unsettling and slowly getting to his nerves. He is not afraid of the dark. But something was telling him this might change that.

So he tries to shift. But his hands and knees only hit solid surfaces. He wasn’t in some void. He was in something. Something that gives him so little room. He can’t even roll over to his other side. Kurt starts to panic. What is he in? Why? Where are the others? Where is his Mother? His sister, Jimaine?

He didn’t realize he had started calling out for them. He was too consumed with the fear that something was happening to them, specially his sister. The way that man had looked at her…

“Quiet!” a voice roars, piercing through the walls of his containment, silencing Kurt instantly.

He bites his lip to keep from making a whimper. He will not let whoever that was, know how afraid he is. Kurt takes a moment to try to calm himself. He needs to get out of this. He considers teleporting but the risk is too much. He doesn’t know what is out there. He could accidentally teleport himself into a wall or worse, into a person. No, he can not use his power without knowing what is out there first.

He takes a deep breath. Then his eyes widen. He can breath. Which means air must be coming in. Maybe he can use that to somehow to get out? Moving as much as he can, he presses his hand against one of the walls and slowly feels it out. Soon he does feel a circular hole, not much bigger than a half dollar.

He goes to feel out the hole when something zaps his finger. With a hiss, he flexes his hand before trying again. He receives a second zap. The outer edges or the hole were metal and somehow…electrified.

With that out, all he can do was curl up to make sure he doesn’t accidentally touch these. That and he is in desperate need of some comfort. He would do about anything to hear his mother’s voice right now. Or to have Stefan teasing him. Or Jimaine singing one of her songs. Even the stern lectures from his instructor would be welcomed right now.

However it seems he has no choice but to adjust to the silence. Unless he wants to invoke the wrath of whoever told him to be quiet. That was out of the question though. As strange as it sounds, for the moment, though he is terrified, he is safe in a way.

So he lays there, curled up tightly, forced to wait for the next series of events to unfold. But there is some escape. One for his mind. He thinks back, back before waking to this. Back before the new owner had arrived. Back as far as he can remember.

Such as the first time Stefan took him out into the town. He had been so scared. But his brother assured him everything will be fine. He just had to stay quiet and remain hidden under the hooded costume they ‘borrowed’ from their magician. Kurt remembers the sounds, the smells, the buzz of life all around him. It was different from that at the circus. In that town everyone seemed more…cautious.

Stefan kidded him when he mentioned this. Told him he needed to lighten up. That was when Stefan dragged him into the movie theater for the first time. Stefan laughed at him for being in awe of the film. But how could he not be? There had been sword-fighting, pirate ships, even a daring rescue. Everything the performers at the circus try to imitate but fall short on.

He remembers that from then on, he made it a habit to sneak off and see such films again. He loved them. And as he grew more comfortable in his abilities, he grew more daring. Soon he didn’t bother with the seats. Instead he watched the films from the rafters. Best seat in the house really.

But he got careless once. And he learned that that’s all it takes to turn a fun night into a disaster. His mother was not thrilled when he came home. His clothes were ripped, he was covered in dirt. He had ran and hid, much like a worm.

He needed to be taught some pride. So he met with the man who would be come his instructor. Days that were once spent in laughter and fun were instead felt with daily routines and hard work. He had to keep pushing himself harder and harder. It all paid off though. He grew and became stronger. And with his abilities, he became not short than incredible.

He remembers the first performance and how his heart seemed like it would never beat the same way. There had been fear that first night. Fear that turned into exhilaration. The cheers and the applause that came after, there is nothing like that.

Will he hear those same cheers and applause again? Does he want to? No, he would settle for hearing the voices of his family. The familiar sounds of the life he knows. It would be better than this silence that sounds him.

Then he does hear something. It’s faint. But it sounds like wheels turning. Is he moving? Now he hears something else. A dull roar. And it’s getting louder. What is happening? Why is it getting louder? Is something about to happen? Is that…cheering? The sound makes his stomach clench. Once the sound filled him with pride. Now it’s filling him with dread.

Suddenly he feels himself be shifted then…light. He is sent sprawling onto the ground. The cheering and roar of the crowds is deafening. As he quickly scrambles to his feet, he finds himself wishing for one thing.

To be back in the safety of the box.


End file.
